


Mahou Shonen Kagamine Len Zetsubou

by MukuroLuverWawa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood, Gay, Loosley, Magic, Maybe I'll finish this, OC will be used., Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Yaoi, gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukuroLuverWawa/pseuds/MukuroLuverWawa
Summary: Congragulations Len-kun!You have the honor the be chosen as a MagiPrince!in exchange of helping fight the demons of the world, you get to have two wishes.Len Kagamine, was an average boy, he was in the lite music club,he was on student office and he had decent grades.So of why of all people was he chosen for this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writting another one!
> 
> This will be loosley base on Madoka Magica and the newest anime of my obessenion The Magical Rasing Project. (it's good!) So if it is not extcatly like the two, which it is not. Please don't complain! Also I will be using that OC from my other work. Please enjoy....

Again, I am sitting here. Her face pale and full of despair, while foolishing masking it with a smile. Her blonde hair fading into a white abyss and her eyes blank with utter hopelessness. Smiling she reached out to touch my hand,squezzing it with little strength. How long has it been like this? When did it start? Truly the gods above have no remorse for her. Life isn't fair. This life ins't fair. Finally my mind comes up with something to say to her. To make her smile. To have her forget the sitaution she is in. To forget she's not dying. To forget that she's not lying in a death bed. Her blue eyes poor into mine as she waits for my voice to spew out words.

"Hi, hows the songwriting going?" Filler, meaningless. But it makes her happy, me being here talking to her regardless of the phrase is making her happy. She smiles and brings out her book, a journal I gave to her on our birthday.

"Good. I've been writing a few new songs, Oh! Do you wanna hear it?." She coughed, biting her lips to show that she was vocalizing and trying to remember the words. She started out with a few vocal warmups and started to sing her song to me. Then it happened again. She was coughing and she didn't stop.

"Doctor!" I ran out of the room. I couldn't see her but she was crying, grasping out to me. 

They said they did everything they could. 

'I'm sorry Mr.Kagamine and Mrs.Kagamine...your daughter is slipping away, please make your goodbyes before she dissapears." We walked into the room, it was dim. The world felt like it was taking a moment to greif with us. It's light was fading away, her anglelic voice. Her happy personaility, she was kind, everybody loved her. But nobody loved her like I did. We are twins after all. 

"My dear-I-Can't-No!" Mother was screaming into sleave while my father had his arms wrapped around her. 

"Len." I turned my face to see a smiling Rin. She waved me towards her. I stood above her pale,yet peaceful body. "You must promise me one thing, Okay?" She coughed into her already bloodied elbow. "When everybody falls into Despair be there, smile. Never let them see you frown, let them see you are okay. Don't be stupid. Also this isn't your fault, so don't go wishing for me to come back okay?"Rin smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, this is the end for me. But be happy okay? Mom and D-dad they need you." Her breath was fading away faster and faster.

"O-okay. I won't let you down. I promise okay, just don't go! I'm not ready without you where will I go, who will I be? your my other half?!" I cry into the bed and watch as her body became lifless and still like a doll. Her porceline skin, becoming cold and her eyes becoming dull. But still even with the despair of death. I saw her smile. I saw her joy, the pain finally fleeing her body. 

"Len." My father held me close. "Will you be okay?" I smile and nodded. "Good." He petted my hair. I let him, I was all I have left anyway. My mother walked back into the room finally calmed down, but her hands were still clutched in tissues. She joined us in our hug and quietly siged into the warmth.

"I love you both." 

Rin's Funeraul was beautiful, but it was blur for me. People were saying they will pray for me, People giving their attention to my mother and father, while paying me no mind.

School was the worst though. Students were clammering close to me, saying they were sorry and giving me things. Rin loved attention, while I liked staying in the background. After a while people forgot. People stopped caring, people moved on to the next thing. Oliver didn't stop though, he came the funeral, he walked me home. He was our best friend, now he's just mine. 

Today was a different day though.

"Class!, this our new student he just came back overseas." Ms.Tsunamori, waved out her hand to show him. He wrote his name clearly on the board. 

"Kaito Shion." He was looking at me, streight at me. Oliver notice this too and started to giving looks. 

"Does he wanna bang you?" He whispered. "He's giving you a rape face." He paused. " Do you know him?" I shook my head. 

"Len Kagamine." He said looking at me."Show me where the bathrooms are."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so dark.
> 
> Alot of this happened to me, My father died when I was 9....and this was shit I had to deal with. Mainly my classmates, unlike Len I didn;t have a stable friends. But enough about me!
> 
> Yes! A fic where Len doesn't die right off the back! (or get's raped....)


End file.
